Duncan Mcbiscuit
Duncan McBiscuit is a loud and self involved man from Scotland who constantly attempts to win the heart of miss Flitt as well as annoy and humiliate others for his own amusement. his first apperancee is in the second episode of the game " the last resort" in which he is seen ready to take Miss Flitt on a date to the beach before she cancels the date on the grounds that the weather is too poor. despite his persuasive pleas he eventually gives up and leaves. He is next seen later in the same episode where Wallace and Gromit have built a seaside resort inside their house, he is among the guests that have been invited to visit the resort and throughout this period insistson annoying other guests. although other guests are wildly dissatisfied with their experience, duncan is more than happy to roam around the house ruining the accommodation for the others. When going down the improvised water slide, made from Wallace's bed he took great delight in stopping half way down the slide and insulting Winnie Gabberly continuously until she retaliated after support from Wallace. He also took delight from constantly destroying the sandcastles made by Mr. Paneer until Wallace gave mr Paneer a toy soldier vertically holding a bayonet to place on the top ofhiss sand tower, after this when Duncan arrived to stamp on the castle, his foot was instantly stabbed by the metal point on the soldier sticking up directly from the castle. after Wallace convinces all the other guests to enjoy themselves, they all sit down for dinner as Gromit bags a gong to signify that the food is ready. during this period, Wallace raises a toast about the guests that is quickly interrupted by Duncan to raise his own toast about Miss Flitt, which is in turn interuptedd by a sudden blackout swiftly followed by silence. When the lights come back on, it is found that Duncan has disappeared. Gromit, finds duncan in the basement buried to his neck in sand with a childrenss bucket on his head by tracking small paw prints leading to him, when arivingg in the basement, Gromit sees the two secretly evil dogs "Poochy- woo and Tinky- wee" leaving after kicking up the last bit ofsandd at him. Duncan is at this point completely unaware of the situation and strikenn with amnesia, so Gromit must gather evidence from around the house to bring the case to justice. Gromit gathers information regarding... a motive: Duncan had previously stolen the two dogs' favourite toy bone for fun, and the dogs wanted revenge. a weapon: due to interrogation, Gromit discovers that the two dogs were hammer throwing champions and also that they had stolen and hidden the gavel/ hammer used on the gong at the beginning of the meal earlier, as well as the distinctive W printed on the hammer that had also been imprinted on Duncan's head. and a witness: the Major had seen what he believed to be two naval spies dragging the unconciouss Duncan away, Gromit then finds that Miss Flitt happens to occasionally dress her two dogs in navy outfits. after giving this information to Wallace it is then deduced by the others that the dogs are in fact the criminals, after which, the two dogs attempt attack Wallace, chasing him down theslidee and into the basement where the drain blockage causing water to fill in the basement hasbecomee cleared and so the water is disappearing through the floor. the dogs toy is then sucked through the drain causing them to follow. Gromit then uses a gas tank to fly both him and Wallace out of the water, being caught by the now conciouss and self aware Duncan. Relationship Wallace Felicity Flitt Mr. Paneer Gromit Mrs. Gabberley Quotes Gallery 31130 screenshots 2014-06-12 00002.jpg LizenzzumPutten11.jpg 0000003496.jpg|"Gotcha!" 0000003556.jpg|"Whoops my foot sliped silly me! HAHAHA!" Inside out meme by katie sandow.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wallace & Gromit Characters